


Nerds Do Strip Clubs

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Panic Attacks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Jess, and Ruby decide to drag Sam to a strip club, the week before finals no less! And Sam is a little less then prepared when he unwittingly gets the attention of the stripper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Do Strip Clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



> I had a stupid idea and then my nerdy best friend had a bad day so it came to life... in about 10 minutes... Idk... sorry for this.  
> Also, seriously if someone wants to start naming my fics for me that'd be gr9 I am utter shit at titles x.x

 

“Come on, guys, can’t we just stay home?” Sam dug his heels into the sidewalk, trying to wriggle out of his friend’s grip.  _ Strip club?  _ No no no,  _ male  _ strip club. He didn’t want this, he just wanted to go home and studies. Finals are coming up, interviews for law schools, the bar exam. He needed to  _ study  _ who cares if he’s twenty-one now, it’s just another year.

 

“No way in hell, Sammantha, man up!” Ruby wrenches his arm, shoving him through the door, and her and Jessica block his path back out. “She’s right, come on Sammy, you need a break!” Dean wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder and walked them both into the dimly lit club, the girls giggling behind them.

 

“Dean I don’t wanna be here, I just wanna go study, come on,  _ please?  _ Can’t we at least just go to a normal bar, I don’t…” He trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared at the man on stage, he seemed like he was  _ glowing.  _ Dean and the girls took one look at his face before breaking into fits of laughter, “yeah, okay Sammy, you can go if you want. Or you can go ogle Mr. Stripper up close.” 

 

Sam shot his brother bitchface number thirty ( _ I’d kill you, but we’re in public,)  _ but let him lead them towards the stage without any more of a struggle. Ruby chuckled, slinging an arm over Sam’s and Jess’s shoulder, “wish I could get ‘im to look at  _ me  _ like that.” She quipped , hoping to get a rise out of Sam, but he was already too far gone. 

 

Dean finds them a good spot by the stage, outright laughing at Sam’s wide eyes. “This is  _ sad  _ Sam, you need to get out more!” Sam ignores Jess, pulling out his wallet, tucking some ones in the strippers boot as he walked past, not comfortable touching anywhere else. He’d probably slip and grope him and get them all kicked out and-

 

“ _ Sammmyyy”  _ Dean purred in his ear and Sam jumped back to reality, nearly fainting as he realizes there’s a barely covered ass in his face. “You caught someone’s attention.” Jess laughs, slapping his shoulder, and Sam panics, backing up. Everyone can see him, everyone’s looking over here and if he does something stupid they’re all bound to see and he can’t-

 

“Shit, man, are you okay?” That isn’t a voice he knows, “hey, I didn’t mean to freak you out, shit uh…” The stripper had hopped off the stage, eyes wide with panic as he tries to calm the hyperventilating man down. He just wanted to tease him, he seemed shy, the shy guys are always a bit of fun, he hadn’t meant to actually give him a panic attack. 

 

Jess, Ruby, and Dean are clinging to each other, all doubled over in fits of laughter as more people stare and Sam freaks out more. “Backstage. Okay. Away from the crowed. Come on.” The stripper grabs Sam’s hand and drags him across the stage out back, because he has no idea what the fuck he’s supposed to do. Honestly, what do you do when your ass sends someone into an anxiety attack?

 

“Shit, uh, breathe, can I get you something? You’re okay, there are no more people, it’s just us. Just… Relax, it’s okay.” Gabriel could feel  _ himself  _ starting to hyperventilate, he should have left the poor guy with his friends, but they were just laughing at him. Fuck fuck fuck what was he supposed to do?

 

“Hey, man, breathe.” The guy squeaked, cupping Gabriel’s cheek in his -holyshitgigantic- palm. Gabriel tried to obey, wheezing and leaning into the warm hand, “I’m so sorry, are you okay I didn’t mean to, I just thought it’d be a laugh, I didn’t think you’d actually freak out.” He babbled when his breathing was back to normal.

 

The giant took a deep breath, then burst out laughing, his smile wrinkling his nose and lighting up his eyes. “Holy shit, we make quite the pair, eh?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side, a slow smile splitting his cheeks as he broke out into -slightly hysterical- laughter with the giant. “Really do Sasquatch, Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out on you...” 

 

“Sam,” the giant held out his hand, and Gabriel took it, “the name’s Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! the-queen-unitato  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> comments make my day <3<3


End file.
